Destino
by AkibaChanSP
Summary: ¿Cómo dos personas tan opuestas, con vidas tan diferentes, pueden encontrarse? ¿Cómo es posible que, entre toda la multitud que día a día cruzaba por ese paso, pudieran conocerse? ¿Por qué sus caminos se cruzaron? ¿Por qué sus destinos se fundieron? La historia de un encuentro. Un encuentro que cambiará las vidas de dos jóvenes para siempre. YAOI - ZOLU - AU


**FIC PRESENTADO AL CONCURSO ORGANIZADO POR LUNAPIECES PARA CONMEMORAR SU PRIMER ANIVERSARIO COMO FANSUB**

* * *

_* FIC INSPIRADO EN EL PASO DE CEBRA DE SHIBUYA, TOKYO. EL PASO DE PEATONES MÁS UTILIZADO DIARIAMENTE DEL MUNDO, POR EL QUE PUEDEN LLEGAR A PASAR MILLONES DE PERSONAS EN UN DÍA._

_IGUALMENTE, ESTÁ INSPIRADO EN LA ESCENA FINAL DEL ENDING DE LA PELÍCULA "5 centímetros por segundo", AUNQUE SIN FINAL TAN DOLOROSAMENTE TRÁGICO (xD) *_

* * *

**AGRADECIMIENTOS:**

- A **Zhena HiK** e **Isis Dollanganger** por ofrecerse a leer y corregir mi fic, por opinar y por ayudarme a mejorarlo. Sois las mejores, os adoro.

- A **LunaPieces** por organizar el concurso y por valorar mi fic tan positivamente. Espero que este haya sido el primero de muchos otros eventos.

- A **todos** los que lean el fic. Gracias por leerlo, espero que os guste.

* * *

**_LOS PERSONAJES Y LA HISTORIA PRINCIPAL NO ME PERTENECEN, TODOS LOS DERECHOS RESERVADOS A EIICHIRO ODA_**

* * *

_- Espero que os guste =3 -_

* * *

Un encuentro en un cruce de caminos frecuentado por estudiantes, por trabajadores o por simples viandantes. Un encuentro inesperado, similar a los miles de encuentros que podían llegar a producirse en ese concurrido punto que servía de paso hacia las escuelas, hacia la universidad o hacia la zona empresarial de esa gran ciudad.

Era un simple encuentro dentro de los múltiples que había en el paso de peatones que conectaba el corazón urbanita de la gran metrópoli con la zona residencial.

Pero ese encuentro fue EL encuentro.

Un encuentro que unió los caminos de dos personas extrañas y diferentes, dos personas desconocidas que por azar o suerte del destino se introdujeron una en la vida de la otra.

Un joven de 19 años, bastante huraño y solitario, con escaso sentido de la orientación frente a su gran sentido del honor y el orgullo, con un brillante futuro en el kendo, entregado en cuerpo y alma a ese deporte, y a quien se le atragantaban un poco las matemáticas, pasaba día tras día por ahí. Ese año había iniciado sus estudios de ciencias de la salud en la universidad, motivado tanto por su beca deportiva como por el gran equipo de kendo, reconocido incluso a nivel estatal, del que podría formar parte. No tan interesado en el estudio en sí, había pensado que un título en dicha materia podría serle de utilidad a la hora de alcanzar su gran sueño: convertirse en el mejor _kendoka_ del mundo. Era cierto que, dado el poco interés que suscita este deporte a nivel mundial, siendo el mejor de Japón alcanzaría su sueño.

Pero este joven intrépido nunca ha sido el tipo de persona que aceptan retos fáciles.

Una vez alcanzado su título de mejor _kendoka_ de Japón, lograría que el kendo se considerase deporte olímpico. Y esa era su gran aspiración… vencer en las Olimpiadas.

Absurdo. Ridículo. El kendo no era deporte olímpico, y todas las personas a las que les había dicho que lograría que lo fuera se habían reído de él. Incluso le habían propuesto que abandonara el kendo y comenzara una carrera igual de prometedora en la esgrima. Y era entonces cuando él se reía. ¿Esgrima? Hacer florituras con un sable no servía para canalizar todo el amor que sentía por las espadas. Las espadas no eran simples juguetes con los que entretenerse, no eran una herramienta en el deporte. Las espadas eran una forma de vida, una cultura perdida y unos ideales arraigados en su ser. Y no le molestaba que las personas se rieran de su sueño, en un duelo conseguía rápidamente aplacar sus burlas.

Y es que este extraño chico estaba a un paso de cumplir su sueño, pues siendo por cuarto año consecutivo vencedor del campeonato nacional junior de kendo, había llamado la atención de cierta persona…

Dracule Mihawk, o Taka no me. No era habitual que en este deporte permitieran a sus participantes presentarse con un seudónimo, pero Mihawk… Los expertos decían que era el mejor _kendoka_ que nunca había visto Japón, y por tanto a él se le permitía todo. Y dentro de ese "todo" se incluían sus caprichos. Y siendo este joven vencedor durante cuatros años consecutivos, a un año de igualar el record de Mihawk, era lógico que éste sintiera curiosidad y quisiera comprobar en su propia persona la fuerza del joven.

Los resultados fueron desastrosos… derrota absoluta para nuestro gran soñador, derrota grabada en su piel con una escalofriante cicatriz que surcaba su pecho, y en su memoria con grandes ansias por seguir luchando y mejorando, por derrotar al hombre que siempre había sido su inspiración y aspiración, y que le había demostrado qué tan lejos de su sueño se encontraba. Cualquiera se habría rendido, habría desistido y habría abandonado después de ese combate que había sido silenciado y ocultado de todas las formas posibles e imaginables. Pero él no.

Roronoa Zoro nunca se rinde. Y su derrota se había convertido en su gran motivación.

Pues sí, Zoro era el nombre de nuestro soñador. Un nombre poco usual incluso en Japón, último recuerdo de sus padres antes de que le abandonaran a la puerta del _Dojo_ que le enseñaría la pasión de su vida.

No sólo su nombre era poco usual… su cabello verde destacaba allí donde fuera, intimidando a las personas y fomentando su soledad. Muchos le sugirieron que se tiñera el cabello de otro color menos llamativo, pero Zoro se negaba. Renunciar al color de su pelo, tan inusual y característico como era, habría sido como renunciar a una parte de sí mismo. En realidad, ahora no le incomodaba que le juzgaran por su pelo, pero sentir el rechazo de las personas había provocado unos "años locos" en su infancia, de los que aún conservaba tres pendientes colgando en su oreja izquierda. No era una mala persona, ni un delincuente ni nada que pudiera asociarse a su imagen descuidada y a su extraño cabello, eso podía asegurarlo cualquier persona que se hubiera decidido a conocerle. Pero la gente y sus prejuicios es cruel, y eso había provocado que Zoro nunca hubiera tenido una vida fácil.

Como ahora podréis comprobar, es todo lo opuesto a nuestro siguiente joven.

Esta vez hablamos de un muchacho de 17 años, estudiante de último curso en una de las preparatorias de la ciudad. El siguiente año entraría en la universidad… quizá. En realidad, este chico de mediana estatura era un tanto despistado, siempre estaba en su mundo de sueños y fantasías y rara vez prestaba atención a las clases. A duras penas había logrado llegar a último curso, con bajas notas y grandes esfuerzos de última hora tanto por su parte como por parte de sus amigos. Porque esa era la principal diferencia entre Roronoa Zoro y este curioso chico… él siempre estaba rodeado de gente. No se debía ni a su atractivo ni a su dinero, pues aunque tanto de lo uno como de lo otro no carecía, tampoco le sobraba. Sin embargo, había algo en él que ejercía una gran fuerza gravitatoria, provocando que todas las personas que le conocían no pudieran separarse de él. Y es que este era un chico muy sociable y con una despistada e inocente personalidad que, a pesar de exasperar a todo el que le conociera, no dejaba de contar con cierto encanto. Además, era una persona tremendamente expresiva. Tal era así que podía llorar al mínimo detalle insignificante, así como podía enfadarse y alegrarse con gran facilidad. Y todo eso podía pasar en apenas un minuto, pues era un joven tan simple que una palabra o una pequeña acción que para otros pudiera parecer irrelevante podía provocar todos estos cambios en él.

Pero eso no era malo. Al contrario, era parte de su encanto y atractivo.

Otra cosa que contribuía a que siempre estuviera rodeado por personas era su gran inocencia. No podía desconfiar de ninguna persona, quizá ni siquiera sabía lo que significaba "desconfiar". Por ello, siempre se acercaba a la gente sin pensarlo, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Y gracias a esa sonrisa tenía amigos de todo tipo.

Y aquí encontramos otra diferencia entre ambos jóvenes: mientras que Roronoa Zoro mantenía la mayor parte del tiempo una expresión seria en su cara, este chico mostraba siempre una gran y brillante sonrisa en la suya. Y nadie podía resistirse a esa sonrisa, absolutamente nadie. Una vez que alguien veía al muchacho sonreír, caía en su red sin poder escapar de su órbita.

Aquí uno podría pensar que es lógico que Zoro no sonría y que este chico sí, pues la vida de Zoro, como he relatado, no ha sido precisamente fácil. Zoro estaba solo, y este chico siempre ha estado acompañado. Sin embargo, esa es la única diferencia que marca las distintas expresiones que hallamos en sus rostros.

Monkey D. Luffy tampoco había tenido una vida fácil.

Luffy es el nombre del pequeño muchacho del que estoy hablando. Y, desvelado su nombre, ahora toca hablar de su pasado. No tuvo para nada una infancia fácil. Sólo conoció a su madre el día de su nacimiento, pues luego desapareció, y nadie sabía… o quería contar al muchacho nada sobre ella. Tampoco tuvo padre, pues aquel que debía haberle criado era un revolucionario que luchaba en países oprimidos, ocasionando revueltas populares que los liberaran de su tiranía. Y su abuelo, la persona que en cierto modo se encargó de criarle, era un veterano de guerra, un militar de renombre que, a pesar de su ya avanzada edad, seguía sirviendo a su patria como instructor de jóvenes soldados. Su trabajo era bastante sacrificado, y sólo en sus escasos periodos vacacionales podía permitirse visitar a su amado nieto.

Esta es la causa por la que Luffy fue criado en un pueblo alejado de la gran metrópoli donde nos encontramos, al cuidado de todos los pueblerinos que poco tardaron en caer rendidos ante su sonrisa. Además, preocupado por su querido nieto, su abuelo había decidido adoptar a otros dos pequeños de edad similar a la de Luffy, para que el niño pudiera crecer feliz, jugando con los que pronto se convirtieron en hermanos para él.

Quien dice pronto… en realidad, los dos jóvenes adoptados y Luffy pasaron por bastantes problemas antes de convertirse en verdaderos hermanos. Pero como ya he dicho, y no me cansaré de repetir, la sonrisa de Luffy es un imán que no dejará escapar a quien quiera que entre en su campo magnético.

Sin padres, con un abuelo la mayor parte del tiempo ausente y con dos hermanos que le cuidaban y protegían, el pequeño no creció tan mal como podríamos pensar. Al menos, a diferencia de Zoro, tuvo gente a su alrededor que le quería y le apoyaba. A lo largo de su vida realmente sólo tuvo un gran golpe que superar…

La pérdida de un hermano no es fácil, y menos a la tierna edad de 7 años. Pero así fue, y un accidente marítimo dejó a Luffy sin uno de sus adorados hermanos mayores. Sufrió mucho durante semanas, deprimido y sin poder cerrar el flujo de lágrimas que corría cada minuto por sus mejillas. Pero siguió teniendo a su otro hermano, un pequeño que se vio obligado a madurar para proteger lo que aún quedaba en el mundo que valoraba por encima de su vida. Y su hermano, cuyo nombre era Ace, se hizo cargo de Luffy, sacándole de su profunda tristeza y devolviéndole la sonrisa a los labios.

Fue poco el tiempo que estos dos jóvenes estuvieron separados. Tres años para ser precisos, pues a los 15 años Ace abandonó esa población para estudiar en una buena preparatoria en una ciudad situada a bastantes kilómetros de distancia. Y tal era el cariño que Luffy tenía por su hermano, que se dispuso a estudiar para poder ingresar en la misma preparatoria y vivir con él. Bueno, realmente se "dispuso" a estudiar, pero su disposición no fue suficiente, y todo el pueblo sufrió una movilización para ayudar al pequeño a superar con éxito todos los exámenes. Sin embargo, la historia de esa odisea no es la que nos atañe en este momento.

Tras entrar en la misma preparatoria que Ace, Luffy se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle: su hermano tenía 3 años más que él, y el mismo año en el que se mudó a la ciudad, el mayor ingresó en la universidad. Este hecho no desanimó a Luffy, quizá no podría estar con su hermano en la escuela, pero lloró y suplicó hasta que consiguió que Ace aceptara compartir un pequeño piso con él. A ver, no es que Ace no quisiera estar con Luffy… pero a los 18 años lo que menos te apetece es compartir piso con tu pequeño e inocente hermano menor, ya que eso no te permitiría llevar a tu casa a todas… todos los amigos que quieras.

Es cierto que la vida de Luffy, llena de amor por todos los que le conocían, no podía compararse con la fría vida que Zoro llevó a causa de su aspecto intimidante y personalidad cerrada. En realidad, Luffy contaba con una pequeña cicatriz bajo su ojo, fruto de una especie de prueba de valor extraña y sin sentido que había realizado muy pequeño. Y aunque esa cicatriz destacara mucho y no infundiera confianza a las personas que la veían, la sonrisa del pequeño rompía cualquier barrera, haciendo que la gente se reuniera a su alrededor.

Creo que esto es más que suficiente para entender levemente la situación de ambos protagonistas. Por tanto, tenemos un universitario amante del deporte y las espadas, solitario y serio, y un estudiante de último curso de preparatoria, alegre, inocente, despistado y muy sociable. ¿Cómo dos personas completamente opuestas pudieron conocerse? ¿Cómo pudieron inmiscuirse en la vida del otro a tal grado de cambiarla por completo?

Como dije nada más comenzar, fue a base de encuentros en un simple cruce de caminos. Un cruce tan concurrido, tan lleno de gente a todas horas, que parece un milagro o un juego (o ironía) del destino que dos personas así pudieran conocerse ahí.

¿Cómo fueron esos encuentros?

* * *

**- PRIMER ENCUENTRO -**

Zoro miró el reloj, sorprendido. Había conseguido encontrar el paso de peatones que encaminaba a su universidad lo suficientemente pronto como para llegar a la hora. No era algo habitual en él, pues esa ciudad parecía moverse en silencio a su paso, confundiendo sus sentidos y desorientándolo. Bueno, era una sutil forma de decir que no paraba de perderse.

Con el semáforo ya verde, comenzó a cruzar con calma. Intentaba ignorar a las personas que le miraban con miedo y se apartaban de su camino lo más rápido que podía, pues ya estaba más que acostumbrado a ese trato. Sin embargo, aunque estuviera acostumbrado, seguía molestándole bastante. Al menos, ese día le molestaba, quizá no se había levantado con buen pie.

De repente, un golpe en su brazo casi provocó que su mochila se cayera al suelo. Irritado por ese empujón se giró hacia aquel que se lo había proporcionado, dispuesto a encararse. Sin embargo, unos pasos frente a él se encontró con un chico uniformado, moreno y con una pequeña cicatriz bajo el ojo que miraba su cabello verde con curiosidad. Esa indiscreta mirada le molestó aún más, y no le importaba iniciar una pelea en medio de la calle con ese muchacho para exigirle una disculpa tanto por el golpe como por su mirada. Realmente ese no iba a ser su día.

Sin embargo, repentinamente ese chiquillo sonrió ampliamente de una forma que Zoro nunca antes había visto sonreír.

- Lo siento.

Esas simples palabras confundieron al universitario. Cuando alguien le empujaba por la calle sin querer, solía huir sin disculparse al fijarse en él. O eso, o decía un lo siento lo más rápido que podía antes de echar a correr. Pero ese pequeño se había disculpado mirándole a los ojos, sonriéndole y sin correr tras decirlo. Para Zoro, era todo un shock encontrar a personas que no se intimidaran con su presencia.

Entre todo el ruido que había a su alrededor, pareció que ese extraño moreno escuchó una voz conocida, pues se giró, dando la espalda a Zoro, y comenzó a buscar entre el gentío aquellos a los que quería encontrar. Y de repente, corrió hacia un grupo de unas tres o cuatro personas (no pudo distinguirlas bien entre toda la gente que había allí) que agitaban la mano para llamar su atención. En esas personas Zoro sí vio la desconfianza y el temor, pero esa vez no le importó. El moreno que ahora reía con ellos, ignorando lo que Zoro supuso que era una reprimenda por haberse parado a hablar con él, le había sonreído con total naturalidad, como si fuera uno más.

Y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, una pequeña sonrisilla asomó en sus labios.

* * *

**- SEGUNDO ENCUENTRO -**

Había pasado una semana desde que Luffy había visto a ese extraño joven con el pelo verde. En realidad, era tan despistado que lo único que recordaba de él era el color de su cabello. No recordaba ni su rostro, ni sus facciones, ni su físico. A su memoria sólo acudía ese verde aguamarina que teñía esos cortos cabellos. Quería volver a verlo, le parecía un color genial, tan diferente e inusual y por tanto tan atrayente…

Y por eso se había esforzado por madrugar todos los días que tenía clase. Quería pasar siempre a la misma hora por ese cruce, ya que ese había sido el lugar donde había visto al joven de cabellos verdes por primera vez. Lo único que sabía de él era que había pasado por ahí en dirección al centro de la ciudad.

Otro rasgo que recordaba de ese joven era la madurez. No sabía qué le había hecho pensar de esa manera, pero algo en ese peliverde le recordaba a su hermano, y por eso había supuesto que era un universitario. Había preguntado a Ace si conocía a ese chico, pero su hermano le había respondido que lo había visto por primera vez en el cruce, cuando Luffy había chocado con él. Luffy creyó a su hermano, pues no era posible olvidar ese atractivo color verde.

Ese día no tenía clase, y era por la tarde, pero había quedado con sus amigos para ir a comer al centro. La comida era su gran pasión, podía comer de todo, fuera lo que fuese, y diría que estaba delicioso… aunque su plato preferido por excelencia era la carne.

El caso es que ese día no esperaba encontrarse con el peliverde en el cruce, y por ello no prestaba atención a la gente que le rodeaba. Se limitaba a decir a sus amigos, alegre, todos los platos que pensaba comer esa tarde. Y no eran precisamente pocos.

En realidad, ya estaba cruzando por el paso de peatones, riendo con sus amigos, cuando una sombra que pasó en dirección contraria llamó su atención. Y por muchas quejas que recibiera de sus compañeros, se detuvo en medio del paso, girándose a verla.

Esos cabellos verdes eran reconocibles en cualquier lugar.

Ese chico tan llamativo y que tanto interesaba a Luffy parecía inmerso en el libro que llevaba abierto entre sus manos, sumido en la lectura y en sus pensamientos. ¿Qué sería aquello que tanto le ocupaba?, se preguntó Luffy, curioso. Y es que, aunque en ese momento sólo pudiera observar su espalda alejándose entre la multitud, en su cabeza Luffy no dejaba de formular todo tipo de preguntas sobre ese extraño.

Dejemos una cosa clara: puede que Luffy atrajera a la gente, pero no toda la gente atraía a Luffy. Luffy pocas veces sentía auténtica curiosidad por conocer a alguien.

Pero ese peliverde…

* * *

**- TERCER ENCUENTRO -**

Zoro gruñó, conteniendo sus ganas de lanzar su reloj contra el suelo. Nuevamente había llegado tarde al cruce.

Hacía más de un mes que no veía esa sonrisa, y eso junto con el hecho de que deseaba verla, no hacía más que irritarle. Él nunca se había interesado por nadie en particular, ya que nadie había mostrado ningún interés por él. Pero esa sonrisa había roto una barrera en su interior, una barrera que sólo una persona podría cruzar.

Pero ya había pasado más de un mes, y seguía sin encontrarlo. Por primera vez en su vida, maldijo su sentido de la orientación. Si no se perdiera con tanta facilidad podría llegar a la hora que deseaba al cruce. Y eso, si era posible, le molestaba aún más.

Un simple desconocido no sólo había logrado abrirse un huequecito en su interior, si no que le había obligado a reconocer que no era capaz de orientarse.

Volvió a gruñir, ocultando su reloj con la manga de su chaqueta. Era invierno, estación que hacía que sus ánimos estuvieran más calmados, ya que el verano no solía ponerle de buen humor. Como deportista que era, en verano solía llevar camisetas de manga corta o abiertas, dejando su pecho al descubierto. Y si a la gran cicatriz de lo adornaba le sumamos el pelo verde, los pendientes en su oreja y su siempre seria expresión en el rostro…

En invierno, las personas huían de él, pero eran más discretas que en verano.

Y eso nos devuelve al tema principal, pues la única persona que no había huido de él nada más verlo no aparecía. Frustrado por sentirse frustrado, molesto por sentirse molesto, Zoro comenzó a avanzar con paso decidido a través de toda la multitud que ese día, especialmente, se apresuraba a apartarse de su camino. Y es que su expresión de rabia no infundía ningún sentimiento de confianza.

De repente, su mirada se desvió hacia el otro extremo del paso, donde dos chicos corrían y saltaban, sorteando a la gente que se giraba hacia ellos enfurecida, intentando apresurarse para llegar a donde fuera que tenían que llegar. El chico que iba delante cada poco tiempo se giraba hacia atrás, instando con gestos y con una molesta expresión en el rostro a su compañero para que se diera prisa. Ese chico llevaba ropa informal y un libro en su mano, y dada su juventud, Zoro dedujo que, al igual que él, era un universitario.

Por otra parte, el chico que le seguía, intentando alcanzarle, era un moreno más joven que vestía un uniforme escolar y llevaba una mochila en su espalda.

Y una sonrisa en sus labios.

Zoro abrió los ojos, sorprendido. Era él, el chico que se había colado en sus pensamientos durante el último mes. Ahí estaba, corriendo desesperado porque iba a llegar tarde a sus clases. Alcanzando al mayor, Zoro vio cómo éste golpeaba su cabeza con un puño mientras le cogía del brazo y comenzaba a tirar de él sin dejar de correr. Y antes de que desaparecieran de su vista, Zoro pudo distinguir una última vez la sonrisa del moreno, una sonrisa que se movía en sus labios al son de la risa que le provocaba el enfado de… su hermano, quizá. Al menos, esa cercanía y confianza hicieron pensar a Zoro que ambos eran hermanos, aunque físicamente no se parecían especialmente. El mayor era un chico musculoso, con pecas en el rostro y el pelo ligeramente rizado, mientras que el menor era más bajo y delgado, con una piel de un ligero moreno y lisa, y el pelo suave y sin ondulaciones.

Por eso ese chiquillo podía lucir con tanta naturalidad esa sonrisa tan brillante: su vida había sido cálida, rodeado seguramente por su familia.

Comprender ese detalle enojó a Zoro. Para él, ese chico había supuesto el derribe de un muro en su interior. Pero ese chico tenía a más personas a su alrededor que le hacían sentir de la misma manera. Él, para el chico, no era más que…

Más que nadie.

Mirando nuevamente el reloj, se dio cuenta de que ya no llegaría a la primera clase. No le importó, así podría pasarse por el club de kendo y desahogar toda la… ¿decepción? No, no estaba decepcionado, pero sí sentía una gran frustración que se estaba acumulando en su interior. Zoro no tenía motivos para estar decepcionado.

En el fondo, sentía que había sido bueno darse cuenta de que no significaba nada para ese moreno. Así no se haría…

¿Ilusiones?

La única ilusión en su vida no tenía nada que ver con ese muchacho, y no sería remplazada por él bajo ninguna circunstancia.

* * *

**- CUARTO ENCUENTRO -**

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que le había visto? Quizá… medio año. No, en realidad fueron siete meses, aunque Luffy no era consciente de que para Zoro sólo había sido medio año.

Pero Luffy llevaba siete meses sin distinguir esa cabellera verde entre la multitud.

Luffy era un muchacho bastante olvidadizo, y en su mente sus pensamientos apenas duraban algunos días antes de ser borrados de ella por completo. Pero ese cabello aguamarina había conseguido permanecer en su memoria durante siete largos meses en los que no cesó de buscarlo en el cruce donde lo había visto por primera vez.

En ese momento se encontraban en el paso de la primavera al verano, con flores en los árboles y las plantas pero sintiendo que el calor comenzaba a ganar terreno a la frescura de la primavera. El moreno sentía que su cabeza estaba a punto de estallar, pues dentro de ella se desarrollaba una feroz lucha en la que intentaba retener toda la información necesaria para pasar los exámenes. Si conseguía aprobar, las posibilidades de un gran verano junto a su hermano y sus amigos se abrían ante él. Pero si no…

Luffy sacudió su cabeza, no quería pensar en el terrorífico verano que le esperaría si no lograba aprobar sus exámenes… no sólo porque sus horas de libertad y diversión se verían reducidas, sino porque su abuelo le haría entender a base de "palos" toda la materia de las asignaturas que suspendiera. Y eso era algo de temer.

En ese momento se encontraba en el cruce, con el ceño fruncido mientras intentaba recordar la fecha de cierto acontecimiento que ya había olvidado. El examen de historia del mundo había sido puesto por la tarde por la simple razón de que sería muy largo, y así los estudiantes tendrían tiempo para desarrollar los temas por completo. Y no eran pocos los temas precisamente, por eso el pequeño Luffy estaba temblando de miedo. Bueno, ya expliqué que Luffy era una persona muy expresiva, incluso un simple examen era capaz de conseguir tales resultados con él. Porque, literalmente, estaba temblando de miedo.

A su lado, sus amigos se reían de su tembleque al mismo tiempo que intentaban animarle. Habían pasado toda la semana encerrados en su casa, intentando hacer que el pequeño comprendiera toda la materia que entraba en ese examen. Y aunque Luffy fuera en no pocas ocasiones una persona poco avispada, todos ahí estaban seguros de que conseguiría, al menos, un suficiente en la prueba. Porque si otra cosa caracterizaba a Luffy era la buena estrella que siempre le acompañaba.

Indignado, el moreno gritó a sus amigos que dejaran de reírse de él, haciendo un pequeño puchero que provocó fuertes carcajadas en sus compañeros. Sin embargo, pronto cesaron, y una pelirroja dio unas cuantas palmadas en su espalda mientras un narigudo pasaba su brazo por sus hombros, intentando reconfortarlo… y de paso, reconfortarse a sí mismo, pues no era que precisamente pudiera disimular el temblor de sus piernas.

Cuando sus amigos comenzaron a recordar algunos datos importantes del examen, Luffy desconectó de su conversación. Sabía que escucharles le sería bastante útil, pero al mismo tiempo le resultaba aburrido. Pero Luffy era así, no le gustaba aburrirse, y esa filosofía la llevaba al extremo, ignorando la charla de sus amigos aun cuando podría resultarle beneficiosa.

Pero gracias a su aburrimiento, su vista paseó por las personas que se encontraban rodeándole, esperando como ellos a que el semáforo les permitiera pasar. Para ello, el semáforo debía ponerse verde.

Tan verde como la cabellera que se encontraba unos metros más allá.

Y es que ese peliverde en el que no podía dejar de pensar se encontraba casi a su lado, pues sólo un grupo de colegialas les distanciaba. Y ese peliverde, como Luffy pudo darse cuenta, le estaba mirando.

Sus ojos se cruzaron momentáneamente, pues nada más Luffy fijó su vista en el chico, éste la apartó del moreno, levemente irritado y avergonzado. El pequeño ladeó la cabeza, curioso, pues era la tercera vez que le veía, pero la primera que podía fijarse en su cuerpo y su rostro.

El joven llevaba una camiseta de manga corta y unos pantalones deportivos largos. Ambas prendas dejaban ver con facilidad su marcada musculatura, la cual junto con el _shinai _(espada de bambú) que llevaba colgado a la espalda, mostraban que era un chico deportista. Con respecto a su rostro, Luffy pudo ver facciones marcadas en él, fruto seguramente del ejercicio físico. Sus labios estaban fruncidos en una mueca seria, y su alegre cabello verde contrastaba con sus profundos ojos negros en los que se podían apreciar las duras vivencias que habían convertido al peliverde en la persona arisca que era ahora. Un extraño pensamiento cruzó por la mente de Luffy.

Una sonrisa se vería bien en ese rostro.

De repente, todo su cuerpo dejó de temblar, todos sus miedos desaparecieron, y todas sus preocupaciones se esfumaron de su mente, dejándola completamente en blanco… lo cual, por cierto, sería un pequeño inconveniente dentro de una hora.

Pero ese curioso chico de pelo verde se encontraba ahí, en ese momento. Y Luffy quería acercarse a él para comprobar si una sonrisa se vería realmente bien en ese rostro. En realidad, estaba seguro de que sí, pero eso no le llegaba. También quería verla.

Nuevamente, su mente volvió a quedarse en blanco. Esta vez, porque ese joven se había girado otra vez hacia él, observándole casi enfadado. Era intimidante ver a ese chico con esa expresión, y cualquiera a la que estuviera dirigida no habría dudado ni un solo instante en desaparecer de ese sitio.

Pero Luffy era diferente, y lo único que esa expresión infundía en él eran más ganas de hacer a ese chico sonreír. Porque si la seriedad pintaba tan bien en su cara, una sonrisa seguramente la iluminaría. Y por eso, sonrió. Había escuchado miles de veces por parte de su hermano y de los pueblerinos que le criaron que su sonrisa era contagiosa. En ese momento, estaba dispuesto a comprobarlo. Por ello, dibujó con sus labios una de sus mejores sonrisas, tan grande que le obligó a entrecerrar los ojos. Una sonrisa dedicada única y exclusivamente para el peliverde.

Tras mantenerla en su rostro unos segundos, Luffy se vio en la necesidad de disminuir su intensidad, ya que de poco le serviría sonreír de ese modo si no podía ver la reacción del peliverde. Y fue algo inesperado lo que vio, pues ese joven le miraba con sorpresa y con un pequeño tono de… miedo. No era el tipo de miedo infantil que Luffy había sentido minutos antes, cuando pensaba en su examen. Era el miedo al cambio. El miedo a lo nuevo. El miedo al engaño.

Luffy no quería ver eso en su cara, no había sonreído así para eso. Y en su cabezonería por conseguir siempre lo que quería, se zafó del agarre de su amigo y avanzó un paso hacia el peliverde. Un único paso, pues su cuerpo, extrañamente, no le permitió dar ni uno más.

¿Por qué no podía moverse? Quizá por el hecho de que sus ojos se habían perdido en los del peliverde, cuyo miedo había sido completamente reemplazado por su sorpresa. Y es que esos ojos eran tan profundos que Luffy sentía que podía nadar en ellos. No en sentido literal, por supuesto, ya que el pequeño, por desgracia, nunca había aprendido a nadar y era un simple peso muerto en el agua.

Pero él, en esos ojos, podía hacer cualquier cosa. Podía nadar y volar al mismo tiempo, podía recorrer grandes llanuras y coronar elevados picos, podía respirar el frío polar y sentir la sequedad del desierto. Porque esos ojos eran un mundo de experiencias y sensaciones que Luffy no alcanzaba a comprender.

Y de repente, el peliverde avanzó un paso hacia él. Un único paso, como queriendo imitar al moreno, que acortó levemente la distancia entre ellos. Cabe recordar que entre ambos había un grupo de colegialas que se juntaron más entre ellas al percibir el movimiento del chico de pelo verde, pero para los dos jóvenes ninguna de ellas existía. Nadie más existía en ese momento, sólo estaban ellos dos, uno frente a otro.

Y finalmente, Luffy decidió, para variar, hacer lo que quería hacer. Y en ese momento, lo que quería hacer era ir a hablar con el peliverde. Otro paso fue el que dio hacia el joven, pero sólo otro paso, pues los demás que hubiera tenido intención de dar fueron cortados por el flujo de personas que había empezado a cruzar el paso de peatones.

Al parecer, el semáforo tenía celos del color verde que lucía el joven que tanto atraía a Luffy, pues se había tornado de ese mismo color, imitándolo, permitiendo el paso a los cientos de personas que ya se habían acumulado en el extremo de ambas calles. Personas que, por supuesto, habían conspirado para pasar justo por el hueco que separaba a ambos jóvenes, provocando que Luffy perdiera de vista esa cabellera que hacía mucho que ya estaba perdida en sus pensamientos.

Frustrado, estaba dispuesto a atravesar ese mar de gente para buscar al chico de pelo verde, pero una mano le retuvo, sujetándolo con fuerza por el brazo y tirando de él para seguir la corriente de las personas que cruzaban hacia el centro de la ciudad. Enfadado, Luffy intentó deshacer ese agarre, pero su amigo no le soltó, argumentando que si no se daban prisa llegarían tarde al examen.

Esa era una simple excusa, una fachada que todos sus amigos habían acordado en silencio utilizar. Pero sus verdaderas intenciones eran alejarle de ese chico verde que tanto llamaba su atención. Intimidante y peligroso, así era a sus ojos, y Luffy era inocente y confiado. Una mala combinación.

Tras unos segundos de forcejeo, Luffy desistió y se dejó llevar por sus amigos. Ya no sólo no era capaz de distinguir el cabello verde, sino que toda esa gente les había empujado, alejándolos aún más de donde segundos antes había estado ese chico. Resignado, el moreno aceptó que su oportunidad para acercarse a él se había esfumado.

Pero le había vuelto a ver en ese cruce, lo que significaba que ya, sin ninguna duda, era un paso obligado para el peliverde. Habían transcurrido siete meses desde la última vez que le había visto, pero ahora tenía la seguridad de que eso se debía simplemente a una incompatibilidad de horarios. Ese chico tenía que pasar por ahí, si no todos los días, la mayor parte de ellos.

Y Luffy volvería a encontrarlo, porque su cabellera verde era una llamada entre la multitud.

* * *

**- QUINTO ENCUENTRO -**

¿Quién era ese maldito muchacho que, después de ocho meses tras su primer encuentro, y uno tras el último, había vuelto a ocupar sus pensamientos?

Zoro no lo sabía, pero después de aquella sonrisa que le había dedicado ya no tenía escapatoria. Ya no podía apartarle de su mente.

Sin embargo, no podía encontrarle. No sabía de él más que la hora por la que solía pasar por ese cruce en dirección a su escuela. Pero en ese momento, estaban en pleno verano, lo que significaba…

Vacaciones.

Nunca unas vacaciones le habían molestado tanto, y otra vez esa molestia le enfadó aún más, pues no podía soportar que en sus pensamientos estuviera constantemente el deseo de que empezaran las clases para poder tener la posibilidad de encontrarse con ese chico.

Normalmente, para él las vacaciones eran una liberación, y las de verano una contradicción. En verano, al no tener clase, podía dedicarse día y noche a entrenar y a prepararse para el torneo nacional de kendo que le esperaba al retomar las clases. Pero… ya lo he mencionado. El calor veraniego no permite que un deportista lleve ropa de manga larga. Sobre todo, a alguien como Zoro, quien podía pasarse tranquilamente horas corriendo a un ritmo considerable sin notar el cansancio. Pero el calor sí lo notaba, por ello acostumbraba a entrenar con camisetas de tirantes o camisas descubiertas, atrayendo las miradas de la gente. No miradas de compasión, las cuales deberían ser las que despertaran esa horrible cicatriz que le atravesaba por completo. Sino miradas de temor, e incluso de repulsión.

Ese día, precisamente, había decidido correr durante unas horas antes de encerrarse en el gimnasio del _Dojo_ en el que vivía para levantar pesas. Y como era un día en el que el sol calentaba con especial intensidad, había decidido vestir una camisa anaranjada y unos pantalones bermuda que… ¿combinaban con la camisa? Bueno, su sentido de la moda era mejor que el de la orientación, pero eso no quería decir que fuera bueno. Pero lo importante ahora es tener en cuenta un pequeño detalle: llevaba la camisa completamente abierta, dejando a la vista su pecho, luciendo esa gran cicatriz que, a pesar de simbolizar su derrota, enseñaba con orgullo. Pues era la visión de esa cicatriz, todos los días en el espejo, la que le infundía la fuerza y el valor que necesitaba para seguir luchando, con más pasión si era posible, por su sueño.

Pero la gente no parecía opinar lo mismo, y ese día Zoro notaba especialmente las duras miradas que le dirigían y lo rápido que intentaban alejarse de él.

Por eso el verano era todo un contraste para él. Le encantaba tener todo el tiempo del mundo para poder entrenarse, pero era tan irritante que la gente abandonara todo disimulo para huir de él…

Por ejemplo, en ese momento se encontraba en el cruce que conectaba su residencia con el corazón de la ciudad. Era en ese corazón donde Zoro había descubierto hacía años (y por casualidad, todo hay que decirlo) una pista de atletismo abandonada dentro de un pequeño parque en la periferia del núcleo urbano. Era allí donde se dirigía, ya que entrenar en estadios o clubes junto con otras personas le resultaba bastante incómodo y molesto.

Y esa era la razón por la que en esa mañana calurosa se encontraba ahí, esperando para poder pasar al otro lado de la ciudad, pensando divertido sobre cuán extraño don poseía que creaba un poderoso campo de fuerza a su alrededor, impidiendo el paso de la gente. Bueno, verlo de esa manera le hacía gracia, ya que la realidad era un poco más triste. Y es que si habitualmente Zoro no tenía a gente rodeándole, cuando llevaba ese tipo de camisas había un radio de dos metros a su alrededor que se encontraba desierto. Y siempre pasaba, fuese cual fuese el lugar donde estuviera, hubiere la gente que hubiera en ese lugar.

De repente, un grupo de personas al otro lado de la calle atrajo su atención, pues sus miradas continuas y desconfiadas disentían de las miradas evasivas que el resto de las personas al otro lado de la calle le dirigían. No entendía el motivo de tal desconfianza, fijándose bien en ellos, no conocía a ninguno. Había una chica con el pelo anaranjado, no muy alta pero con unos bien formados atributos. Otro joven tenía el pelo completamente rizado y una nariz bastante larga y notoriamente graciosa. La otra chica del grupo tenía el pelo de un tono azul celeste llamativo, pero al mismo tiempo muy bonito. Y el joven que restaba era un rubio que llevaba un ojo cubierto por el pelo y no se separaba de las chicas, dirigiéndole una desafiante mirada mientras las protegía con su cuerpo.

Esa exagerada reacción fue demasiado para Zoro, y la sangre comenzó a hervirle. Por primera vez en bastante tiempo, tuvo ganas de iniciar una pelea con ese molesto rubio que parecía retarle con la mirada. A Zoro no le gustaba participar en peleas, y por muy malo que fuera el trato que recibiera solía contenerse. Una cosa era que la gente pensara en él como un delincuente a causa de su aspecto, y otra muy diferente era que lo fuera. Zoro evitaba los problemas, aunque muchas veces los problemas acababan llegando a él.

Pero por encima del enfado que le producía esa mirada, se sentía extrañado, e incluso ofendido por la desconfianza que mostraban los demás ojos posados sobre él, pues ni siquiera conocía a esas personas, mientras que ellas parecían conocerle. ¿Quiénes…?

¿… era? ¿Quién era esa persona que repentinamente detectó a su lado? ¿Quién había traspasado ese estúpido campo de fuerza que le acompañaba allí donde fuera?

Sorprendido e incluso levemente asustado por esa presencia a su lado, Zoro giró la cabeza hacia ella, encontrándose con una enorme sonrisa a su lado. En realidad… se encontró con un chico con una gran sonrisa, pero brillaba tanto esa sonrisa que Zoro sólo la vio a ella, olvidándose del chico. Fue cuando esa sonrisa dio paso a palabras cuando se percató de que el moreno que ocupaba sus pensamientos era el que se había situado a su lado, sin miedo ni desconfianza, sólo con simple curiosidad brillando en sus ojos.

- Hola – dijo ese chico, manteniendo su sonrisa. - ¿Cómo te llamas?

Zoro no sabía cómo se llamaba. En esos momentos había olvidado absolutamente todo, desde su nombre hasta la razón por la que estaba ahí. Esos ojos negros que le miraban con sana curiosidad y sin gota de malicia le absorbían por completo. Y esa sonrisa que había cambiado algo en su interior, abriéndole a nuevas sensaciones, nuevas experiencias, hacía que su mente perdiera el hilo de cualquier pensamiento que pudiera pasar por ella. Ese misterioso y desconocido muchacho, de quien sólo sabía que pasaba a menudo por ese cruce, se había colado en su vida como un torbellino, desordenando su existencia hasta el punto de olvidar quién era.

En eso estaba, en recordar quién era, cuando la sonrisa de ese moreno rostro fue sustituida por una mueca de extrañeza a causa de su mutismo. Eso hizo reaccionar a Zoro, girando su cuerpo levemente hacia el pequeño para contestarte.

- Zoro. Me llamo Roronoa Zoro.

Esas simples y secas palabras que algunos habrían opinado que fueron descorteses debido al tono cortante que utilizó al presentarse hicieron que ese pequeño recobrara su sonrisa, sorprendiendo un poquito más a Zoro. Un poquito, sí, porque en sí él ya estaba más que sorprendido por el acercamiento del moreno.

- ¡Hola Zoro! Yo soy Luffy. ¡Encantado de conocerte!

La curiosa risilla del pequeño animó a Zoro, quien poco a poco, sin quererlo ni esperarlo, comenzaba a confiar en ese extraño que hacía ya mucho tiempo se había ganado un hueco en sus pensamientos. Tal era así que sus labios esbozaron una pequeña sonrisa que provocó que Luffy dejara de reír, quedando completamente paralizado ante esa pequeña mueca en los labios del peliverde.

Un poco amedrentado por la reacción del pequeño, Zoro intentó imaginar por qué había sido. Y se dio cuenta de que se había girado completamente hacia él, mostrando su pecho descubierto, y por tanto su escalofriante cicatriz. La sonrisa de Zoro titubeó, temiendo que esa herida en su piel hubiera intimidado al pequeño. Pero Luffy no miraba su pecho, miraba su rostro. Había algo en su rostro que le asombraba, y Zoro no comprendía qué podía ser.

De repente, el pequeño volvió a reír, acercándose un paso más al peliverde, quien reunió toda su fuerza de voluntad para no retroceder ante la cercanía del moreno.

- Sabía que una sonrisa se vería bien en ti. ¡Lo supe desde la primera vez que te vi!

Sonrisa… ¿sonrisa? Ahora el sorprendido era Zoro. ¿Se había vuelto loco ese muchacho? ¿De qué…?

¿… sonrisa…?

¿… hablaba?

Y por fin, Zoro tomó consciencia de los músculos de su cara, sintiéndolos estirados en un gesto que el pequeño interpretaba como una sonrisa. Bueno, era una sonrisa, pero Zoro no estaba acostumbrado a sonreír, al menos no de manera inconsciente. Podía ofrecer sonrisas cordiales, pero nunca naturales. Nunca sonrisas que hiciera porque quería hacerlas, sonrisas que estaban en su rostro sin su permiso ni conocimiento. Nunca sonrisas sinceras.

Ese chico era el primero en conseguir algo así en él. Y su extraña risilla sólo consiguió que esa sonrisa se ampliara, siendo todavía más natural, más auténtica, más real.

Una sonrisa única dedicada únicamente a ese chico.

Nuevamente la risilla del moreno cesó, aunque en su rostro mantuvo un gesto de correspondencia con el que el peliverde mostraba en el suyo.

- Deberías sonreír más a mendo, toda tu cara se ilumina.

Zoro no tuvo tiempo de impresionarse por las palabras del moreno, pues finalmente sus ojos descendieron de sus labios a su pecho, recorriendo un par de veces la cicatriz de lo adornaba de arriba abajo. Y Zoro observó cómo poco a poco la sonrisa del pequeño era eclipsada por otra expresión… otra expresión que, habría jurado, era de preocupación.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Luffy con inocencia.

La mente de Zoro parecía que no quería despertar de su letargo, pues no formaba ninguna respuesta coherente que pudiera ofrecer a la angustiada pregunta del moreno. ¿Por qué ese chico era tan abierto con alguien como él? Y con eso se refería a que era un completo desconocido con pinta de delincuente que era rehuido por todas las personas que paseaban por la calle. Ese pequeño debía haberse dado cuenta del trato que recibía por parte de los demás, no podía ser tan despistado. Y asimismo, debería haber imitado ese comportamiento y haberle evadido.

Los ojos de Luffy volvieron a ascender por su cuerpo, posándose en los suyos, tras aumentar su nivel de preocupación a causa de su silencio.

- ¿Te duele?

Zoro reaccionó ante esa pregunta. Pocas personas habían sido las que se habían preocupado por él cuando salió del hospital luciendo tal corte en su torso. Tan pocas que podía contarlas con los dedos de una mano. Y ahora, ese muchacho, en vez de temerle por su marca se preocupaba por su salud.

Se había encontrado con un chico muy curioso. Un chico que, quizá, podría liberarle de su carga y dolor, de su soledad. Zoro no pensó eso, y nunca lo pensaría. Pero ese deseo se encontraba latente en su subconsciente, aplacado por todos los golpes que había recibido a lo largo de su vida.

- No me duele. No es más que una vieja cicatriz de la que sólo queda el recuerdo.

Otra vez usó un tono cortante, pero aunque quisiera ser amable con ese chico (y quería ser amable), no era capaz de cambiarlo. Ya estaba en su naturaleza responder de esa manera. Pero Luffy parecía no darse cuenta del tono de su voz, sólo prestaba atención a sus palabras, lo demás le daba igual. Y esas palabras acabaron con su preocupación y reinstauraron la felicidad en su rostro.

- Ya veo. ¡Me alegro!

La risilla del pequeño, tan melódica, tan rítmica y sonora, obligó a Zoro a sonreír. No podía elegir si sonreír o no, con ese chico no le quedaba otra opción, pues su buen humor, simpatía y sencillez se contagiaban como una llama a través de la pólvora, encendiéndola a gran velocidad y sin posibilidad de frenarla.

- ¿Sabes qué? – el chico volvió a hablar, y Zoro, acostumbrado extrañamente a sus comentarios, esperó expectante. – Tu cabello es increíble, me gusta mucho.

El eco de esas palabras resonó en la vacía cabeza del espadachín, pues en ese momento no había nada en su interior. Nada más que ese chico con sus extraños e incoherentes comentarios. ¿Cómo podía gustarle su pelo? Es decir, a Zoro no le desagradaba su inusual cabello verde, era parte de sí mismo y de su personalidad, era una de las razones por las que se había convertido en lo que era (y estaba más que orgulloso de ser como era). Pero nadie opinaba de la misma forma que él. A nadie más le gustaba el verde aguamarina que teñía su cabello.

Sólo recordaba una persona que también le había dicho palabras similares, y esa persona hacía ya demasiados años que había muerto.

Sin embargo, sus pensamientos y tristes recuerdos pronto fueron interrumpidos por el flujo de gente que comenzó a cruzar la calle. Al parecer, mientras hablaban, el semáforo había cambiado de color, y todos se apresuraban a llegar al otro lado de la calle antes de que volviera a cerrarse. Zoro vio a su acompañante girarse hacia la acera de enfrente, y siguió su mirada para encontrarse con el grupo que antes le había mirado con desconfianza y temor agitando con fuerza sus brazos, llamando a Luffy. El moreno respondió igualmente con sus brazos, gritándoles que iría con ellos en un segundo. Ahora Zoro comprendía las miradas de esos extraños, incluso creyó recordar a la chica pelirroja. Y es que Luffy era un chico realmente ingenuo, era lógico que sus amigos sintieran como deber el protegerle, y ante los ojos de cualquiera él parecería una amenaza.

Luffy comenzó a cruzar el paso de peatones bajo la atenta mirada del peliverde, quien permanecía inmóvil no porque no quisiera seguirle, sino porque su cuerpo no respondía a sus órdenes. A los pocos pasos, el moreno se percató de que Zoro no le seguía, y curioso se detuvo, volviéndose hacia él.

- ¿No vienes?

No podía ir. El shock que le había provocado el comentario sobre su cabello, la preocupación por su cicatriz y en general el comportamiento de Luffy con él había sido demasiado grande. Nunca antes una persona le había tratado como si fuera uno más, nunca nadie había visto más allá de su imagen y se había acercado a él por voluntad e interés propios. Hasta que ese chico…

… hasta que Luffy apareció.

Sin ser completamente consciente de lo que hacía, Zoro negó con la cabeza, provocando que Luffy comenzara a reírse.

- ¿Estabas esperando ahí pero no querías cruzar? ¡Qué raro eres! ¡Espero que nos volvamos a ver, pasaré por aquí todos los días para buscarte!

Y Zoro estaría ahí todos los días, no cabía duda sobre eso.

* * *

**- PRIMER DESENCUENTRO -**

Había pasado ya un año desde la primera vez que le vio, y cuatro meses desde la primera vez que pudo hablar con él… y no le había vuelto a ver. Luffy acudía todos los días al cruce, incluso algunos días varias veces a diferentes horas, siempre buscando esa extraña cabellera, tan llamativa y atrayente, entre la multitud.

Pero ese verde aguamarina que tanto destacaba no había vuelto a presentarse ante sus ojos. ¿Acaso Zoro había decidido evitarle? ¿No quería saber nada de él?

Aun cuando esos pensamientos le atormentaban, Luffy no estaba dispuesto a rendirse. Si ese chico de pelo verde no quería saber nada de él, entonces debería decírselo a la cara.

Bueno, esos habían sido sus pensamientos hasta hacía unas horas. Luffy no era un chico muy dado a leer periódicos… por no decir simplemente que nunca los leía. Y su hermano lo sabía, por eso cuando esa mañana le había dicho que leyera un artículo, Luffy no había dudado en hacerlo. Debía ser algo realmente importante para que Ace se atreviera siquiera a sugerirlo.

No sabría decir si "importante" era la expresión adecuada para definir ese artículo, pero "interesante" si podría ajustarse bastante bien.

**_TAKA NO ME MIHAWK, MEJOR KENDOKA DE TODA LA HISTORIA DE JAPÓN Y POSIBLEMENTE DEL MUNDO, NIEGA ENFRENTARSE EN DUELO AL VENCEDOR DEL CAMPEONATO JUNIOR DE KENDO POR QUINTO AÑO CONSECUTIVO, RORONOA ZORO_**

**_Igualando el récord del maestro, esta joven promesa del kendo tenía el privilegio de batirse con Mihawk, quien ha rechazado ese combate afirmando que "aún es demasiado pronto para que se produzca"._**

**_Roronoa Zoro consigue igualar el record que había establecido Mihawk, venciendo durante cinco años consecutivos en el campeonato junior de kendo. El joven podrá participar a partir del próximo año y con grandes honores en la categoría absoluta de este deporte._**

**_"Tengo muchas ganas de que llegue el torneo del próximo año. Será una buena forma de comprobar toda mi fuerza", declaró Roronoa en la entrevista que les presentamos a continuación._**

Luffy leyó esa entrevista con toda la atención que podía prestarle, pues se centraba en detalles demasiado técnicos sobre ese deporte, y no entendía ni la mitad de lo que decían.

No le importó no entender el artículo. Zoro estaba bien, y su ausencia en el cruce se había debido al duro entrenamiento que había realizado para participar en su último torneo junior. Luffy estaba seguro de eso, y había sido todo un alivio encontrar esa noticia en el periódico. Ese peliverde no le estaba evitando, algo dentro de él reiteraba esa afirmación. Sólo había estado demasiado ocupado preparándose para arrasar en el torneo.

Si hacía un pequeño esfuerzo por recordar, podía ver en su mente la imagen de Zoro con un _shinai_ en su espalda. No había prestado atención a ese detalle porque no había esperado que fuera tan relevante. Pero Zoro era toda una estrella en ese deporte.

Eso sacó una sonrisilla al pequeño. Siempre lo había sabido, ese chico de pelo aguamarina con mirada profunda y rasgos marcados era especial.

Ahora tenía más ganas aún de encontrarle. Quería felicitarle.

* * *

**- SEGUNDO DESENCUENTRO -**

Año y medio… Año y medio desde la primera vez que había visto esa sonrisa. Diez meses desde la última vez que la vio.

Ese chico había prometido buscarle, ¿por qué no había aparecido aún? ¿Acaso le había mentido?

Zoro se reprendió por pensar siquiera en esa idea. Era un hombre desconfiado por naturaleza, pero no podía aplicar esos sentimientos con ese chico. Porque la sonrisa de ese chico no inspiraba desconfianza, sino todo lo contrario. Esa era la persona, la única persona, en la que Zoro sabía que podía creer. Y qué curioso que justo sólo hubiera intercambiado unas pocas y triviales palabras con ella, que sólo la hubiera visto en un paso extremadamente concurrido unas pocas veces en 18 largos meses. En realidad, Luffy seguía siendo un simple desconocido del que sólo sabía su nombre. Ya incluso dudaba de que realmente tuviera que pasar todos los días por ese cruce. Diez largos meses sin verle…

Había sido duro, muy duro.

Las primeras semanas Zoro buscó ansioso entre la multitud, esperando ver a un muchacho moreno saludándole, o corriendo hacia él. Pronto tuvo que deshacerse de esos deseos, pues el torneo de kendo de ese año era especialmente importante para él. Si conseguía vencer estaría un paso más cerca de Mihawk; igualando su récord conseguiría que las personas les compararan. Conseguiría llamar la atención de gente importante que podría ayudarle a abrir una brecha hacia su sueño. Quizá incluso podría conseguir que las personas comenzaran a verle con otros ojos, unos más objetivos.

Por fin le verían a él, no a su imagen.

Y tras obtener la victoria, todos los medios deportivos se cernieron sobre él. En realidad, poco tiempo duró su fama, pues la declaración de Mihawk de que no quería luchar contra él atrajo un mayor interés, típico de ese extravagante hombre que siempre hacía lo que le venía en gana.

La pérdida de su fama no afectó realmente al peliverde, incluso lo agradeció. Estar rodeado de gente no iba con él, pronto esa estresante situación le había agobiado hasta el punto de afectarle en su vida diaria, provocando que sus notas en la universidad bajaran considerablemente. En su interior, se prometió a sí mismo no derrotar de forma aplastante a Mihawk en su próximo encuentro. Sería su modo de agradecerle que le librara de la atención mediática.

Durante el invierno, un año después de ver por primera vez a Luffy, y tras superar la situación derivada de su victoria en el torneo, Zoro recuperó la ansiedad por buscar a ese pequeño en el cruce. Algunos días incluso aparecía ahí varias veces. Es más, muchas veces que había tenido la intención de dirigirse a algún sitio, había terminado en el cruce, aun cuando no era necesario pasar por él para llegar a ese lugar. Y es que hasta su sentido de la orientación se había desbarajustado… más si cabía. Y todo por culpa de ese moreno que seguía sin aparecer.

Luffy era un importante episodio en su vida pausado por su ausencia. Un episodio que nunca podría superar sin volver a ver esa sonrisa.

Y ahora nos encontramos año y medio después, con Zoro ahogando sus penas en una copa de alcohol (conste en acta que no necesitaba penas para ahogarse en una copa de alcohol) mientras observaba asombrado la noticia que mostraba cualquier canal de la televisión en ese momento.

Un atentado en un respetable barrio de la zona residencial de esa ciudad había sesgado la vida de casi cincuenta personas.

Algo dentro de Zoro tembló, y el peliverde no estuvo muy seguro de por qué. Esa potente explosión que había reducido a cenizas un edificio y la calle frente a él se había producido a algunas manzanas del _Dojo_ en donde vivía. El hombre que le había cuidado desde niño, la única persona a la que consideraba familia, estaba bien. Zoro estaba completamente seguro de eso.

Entonces… ¿por qué se sentía inquieto al observar el humo y las llamas que mostraban las imágenes?

* * *

**- ÚLTIMO ENCUENTRO, PERSPECTIVA DE LUFFY -**

Un grito rasgó el silencio de la noche, y un sudoroso moreno se incorporó sobre su cama con los ojos ampliamente abiertos. La misma pesadilla de siempre se había ensañado con él en sus sueños.

Enterrando su rostro entre sus manos, dejó que nuevas lágrimas surcaran sus mejillas. Nuevas en ese momento, pero repetidas cada noche.

Y en su mente, recuerdos de lo acontecido hacía cinco meses se sucedieron, uno tras otro, mediante imágenes inconexas.

Fuego. Gritos. Humo. Dolor. Llanto. Calor. Silencio. Soledad.

La sonrisa de su hermano.

Su cuerpo abrazándole.

Su cuerpo cayendo sobre el suelo, lleno de sangre y quemaduras.

Sus últimas palabras, susurradas en su oído. Palabras de amor que las personas dicen en las despedidas.

Pero Luffy no había querido despedirse de él. ¿Por qué tenía que haber perdido a su último hermano?

¿Por qué Ace le había abandonado?

Semanas más tarde, en la reconstrucción de los hechos realizada por la policía, Luffy descubrió lo que realmente había sucedido en ese momento que tan rápido pasó a sus ojos, pero que tan trascendente había sido en su vida.

Ace había reaccionado con el sonido de la explosión abrazándole y protegiéndole del fuego. Salvándole la vida.

Una vida que ahora vivía en soledad.

Sus amigos habían intentado animarle y sacarle de su profunda depresión de mil formas diferentes… pero Luffy no reaccionaba con nada. Incluso su gran pasión por la comida, un recurso que siempre había resultado útil para hacerle feliz, ahora era algo inútil. Lo que antes era placer y diversión para el pequeño, ahora era un simple medio de subsistencia.

Y aunque sus amigos, por supuesto, seguían estando a su lado, pronto se dieron cuenta de que aunque Luffy había sido un bálsamo para su soledad, ayudándoles a superar situaciones difíciles dentro de sus vidas, ellos no eran la persona que él necesitaba en ese momento.

Por ello, habían decidido mantener una distancia con el pequeño. Luffy era alguien despistado y bastante lento, pero cuando había sentimientos de por medio, él los comprendía un paso más allá que cualquier otra persona que habían conocido. Por eso, Luffy acudiría a ellos cuando se sintiera preparado, y ellos esperarían el tiempo que hiciera falta para volver a estar inundados por su alegría.

Luffy no era consciente del esfuerzo que sus amigos realizaban al dejarle solo. Por primera vez en su vida, la soledad no le importaba. Siempre había temido no tener a nadie en quien apoyarse, a nadie con quien compartir vivencias y experiencias, pero la pérdida de su idolatrado hermano mayor era una situación a la que debía enfrentarse solo.

Al menos… eso creía. Pero lo único que lograba era sufrir cada noche con la imagen del cuerpo de su hermano tirado inerte en el suelo. Salpicado de sangre. Ennegrecido por el fuego.

Una visión escalofriante que le marcaría el resto de su vida.

Y esa noche, seis meses después de su gran pérdida, Luffy se derrumbó por completo y aceptó que no podía continuar solo. Necesitaba a alguien en quien apoyarse, alguien que le ayudara… no a olvidar, porque sería imposible, pero sí a no recordar.

Y sólo le venía la imagen de una persona a la mente.

Miró el reloj que estaba situado en la mesita. Era justo medianoche, realmente tarde como para salir de casa. Podría incluso ser peligroso, pero a Luffy le daba igual.

Y levantándose de la cama, se vistió lo más rápido que pudo, mojó su rostro para borrar las líneas marcadas por sus lágrimas y abandonó ese piso, decidiendo que no volvería a poner un pie en él.

Antes de salir por la puerta, se fijó en un pequeño mueble que se encontraba en la entrada. Sobre él había una pequeña chapa, lo único que pudieron recuperar del cuerpo de su hermano. Una chapita con una cara sonriente.

No dudó en cogerla antes de cerrar por última vez la puerta, la cual soltó un suave quejido como despedida.

* * *

**- ÚLTIMO ENCUENTRO, PERSPECTIVA DE ZORO -**

Miró el reloj, enfurruñado. Era invierno, hacía frío y estaba lloviendo. Y para colmo eran las 3 de la mañana.

Y es que desde que Roronoa Zoro había vencido el campeonato masculino absoluto de kendo, hacía apenas unos meses, se había vuelto una persona bastante popular, tanto entre las chicas como entre los chicos de la universidad. Si a eso le sumamos sus recientes 21 años cumplidos y su declaración de que nunca había ido a un _goukon_ (especie de cita a ciegas), las invitaciones para participar en uno no habían hecho más que aumentar exponencialmente, pasando de ser cero en los 3 años que llevaba en la universidad a ser nueve o diez por semana en tan sólo unos meses. Ese día estaba especialmente cansado por la repentina atención e interés que mostraban todos en él, por lo que había accedido, no de muy buena gana, a participar en uno.

Y había sido un completo infierno aburrido. Lo único por lo que aguantó hasta esas horas fue por el alcohol, de gran calidad y con buen sabor.

Y por eso había rechazado la invitación de varias de las chicas que se habían presentado para acompañarlas a tomar algo… en privado. No estaba interesado, lo único que le apetecía en ese momento era llegar a su casa, quitarse esa ropa empapada y dormir durante once o doce horas seguidas para olvidarse de esa mala experiencia.

¡Qué sobrevalorada estaba la fama!

Sin apresurarse, pues la lluvia ya había mojado por completo tanto su ropa como su cuerpo, Zoro caminaba en dirección al cruce. Había tardado una media hora en encontrar la calle que llevaba hasta él, pero por fin estaba en ella. Transitaba por una vía completamente desierta, pero a esas horas de la noche no podía esperar otra cosa.

Con su mente en otra parte, arribó en el paso en el que había conocido a la persona más fugazmente importante para él. Creo innecesario explicar nuevamente por qué ese chico había sido importante para él, supongo que ya ha quedado más que claro. Pero al mismo tiempo había sido fugaz, pues habían pasado dos años desde su primer encuentro, y dieciséis meses desde el último. Hacía tanto tiempo que no veía esa sonrisa, que Zoro creía que ya no la recordaba. Ese pequeño había incumplido su promesa, por una u otra razón no había ido a buscarle. Y aunque a Zoro ya le era indiferente, la pregunta sobre cuál había sido esa razón le había atormentado durante bastante tiempo. El suficiente como para darse por vencido y asimilar que nunca más volvería a verle.

Por esta razón, enorme fue su sorpresa al encontrar, al otro lado de la calle desierta, a ese pequeño moreno, de pie y cabizbajo, soportando en sus hombros el peso de la fuerte lluvia arreciando sobre ellos. Con el semáforo aún en rojo, Zoro cruzó la calle con determinación. A esas horas eran pocos los coches circulando, y pocas eran las posibilidades de que justo pasaran por ahí en ese momento.

Al llegar al otro lado de la calle, se plantó frente al moreno, quien no levantó la vista del suelo. A través de la densa lluvia, Zoro pudo distinguir que mantenía los puños apretados con fuerza, y todos sus músculos estaban tensionados. ¿Qué le ocurría a Luffy?

- ¿Por qué estás aquí? – preguntó, alzando su voz por encima de la lluvia torrencial que parecía querer inundarlos.

- Te esperaba – el murmullo del moreno resultó casi inaudible para Zoro, quien tuvo que acercarse más a él para entender sus palabras.

- ¿Sabías que iba a venir aquí ahora?

- No.

- Entonces… ¿por qué estás aquí, bajo esta lluvia? Acabarás enfermando – quizá habían pasado dieciséis meses desde la primera y última vez que hablaron, pero Zoro no podía evitar preocuparse por ese muchacho.

- Porque te esperaba.

Zoro no pudo reaccionar ante esas palabras. Era una respuesta tan simple y a la vez tan absurda que le había confundido por completo. ¿Cómo podía esperarle si ni siquiera sabía que iba a ir allí a esa hora?

De repente, Luffy levantó la cabeza, posando sus ojos en los del peliverde y mostrando en sus labios una pequeña y triste sonrisa que intimidó y asustó a Zoro.

- Quería verte… necesitaba verte. Por eso estaba aquí, esperando.

- Y… ¿cuánto tiempo llevas esperando?

- No lo sé.

- ¿Cuándo tiempo habrías esperado?

- El que hiciera falta – Luffy amplió su sonrisa, aunque la tristeza siguió impregnada en ella. – No tengo ningún sitio al que volver, así que habría esperado aquí por ti hasta que aparecieras.

Zoro se mordió el labio, sintiendo cómo su ser se contagiaba de la tristeza que mostraban los labios del pequeño. Esa no era ni una sombra de la sonrisa que asociaba con ese chico. ¿Qué le había sucedido en todo ese tiempo? ¿Por qué el brillo de su rostro se había esfumado?

¿Era culpa de la lluvia? ¿Era el agua que bañaba su rostro la que había diluido su felicidad?

- Te busqué – Zoro dio un respingo cuando Luffy continuó hablando. – Todos los días desde la última vez que nos vimos vine aquí y te busqué. Pero no estabas… - su voz se quebró levemente, provocando que Zoro sintiera que su pecho se encogía -. Quería verte, pero… tú no estabas…

Algo similar a un sollozo interrumpido por el ruido de la lluvia al golpear la acera llegó a oídos de Zoro. Y sin poder contenerse, sin comprender qué era lo que hacía, se abalanzó sobre ese pequeño, abrazándolo con fuerza, estrechándolo con pasión entre sus brazos y contra su pecho. Luffy, tras la sorpresa inicial, correspondió ese abrazo, agarrando con sus manos la chaqueta del peliverde por la espalda, tirando de ella mientras enterraba sus ojos en su hombro, dejando fluir con libertad todas las lágrimas que había retenido en su interior.

Zoro escuchaba el llanto del pequeño, y acariciaba su cabeza con cariño, intentando calmarle. Pero fueron horas, o segundos, o minutos, no lo sabía, el tiempo necesario para que Luffy dejara de llorar. De esa escena, el peliverde sólo recordaría el temblor de los hombros del pequeño, sus sollozos quebrados y la lluvia salpicando al golpear los charcos que ya se habían formado en la carretera. El tiempo que pasó le era completamente indiferente, sólo le importaba el chico que se desahogaba entre sus brazos.

Lo único de lo que estuvo seguro fue de que estuvieron abrazados lo suficiente como para poder ver a la lluvia amainar y dejar de ensañarse con sus cuerpos. En ese momento, Luffy ya no lloraba en su hombro, pero su cabeza seguía apoyada en él, ocultando sus ojos, apurando aunque fuera un segundo más ese abrazo que, a pesar de la humedad de sus ropas, trasmitía calidez y ternura. Zoro, al notar que el pequeño ya estaba más tranquilo, comenzó a preocuparse por su salud. A duras penas consiguió separarse de él, pues Luffy seguía agarrando con fuerza su espalda, sin querer apartarse de su cuerpo. Cuando ambos rostros estuvieron a la altura, la mano de Zoro se movió sin su permiso para recorrer con suavidad los surcos que habían dejado las lágrimas del pequeño. Tras limpiarlos, sonrió levemente mientras sujetaba a Luffy por la muñeca.

- Vamos.

Sin esperar respuesta, comenzó a caminar, tirando con cuidado del cuerpo que le seguía extrañado por el cambio que había experimentado el peliverde.

Tras varios minutos caminando, Zoro consiguió llegar al _Dojo_, curiosamente al primer intento. Sabiendo que a la mañana siguiente se enfadarían con él por ensuciar todo el suelo debido a su ropa empapada, intentó apresurarse para llegar a su habitación. Una vez Luffy estuvo en ella, cerró la puerta silenciosamente, intentando no despertar a nadie. Viendo la curiosidad en los ojos del moreno, el peliverde desapareció por una puerta situada en una esquina de ese cuarto antes de regresar cargando unas cuantas toallas. Tirando una sobre su cama, comenzó a secar el cabello de su compañero con la otra, en silencio.

Cuando el pelo del moreno dejó de gotear, Zoro le tendió la toalla y una camiseta y un pantalón un tanto viejos que ya le quedaban pequeños, pero que a Luffy seguramente le quedarían grandes. Indicándole la puerta del baño contiguo a su habitación, Zoro pidió a Luffy que se quitara esa ropa antes de que se resfriara. Obediente, Luffy asintió con una sonrisa…

… pero seguía sin ser la sonrisa que Zoro deseaba ver.

Cuando el pequeño se encerró tras la puerta del baño, Zoro se acercó a ella y apoyó su espalda a uno de sus lados, cruzándose de brazos y mirando al techo.

- ¿Sabes, Luffy? – comenzó a hablar, moderando el tono de su voz para que Luffy, y sólo Luffy, pudiera escucharle. – Yo también te busqué. Estuve todos los días en el cruce, esperando encontrar tu sonrisa entre la multitud. Incluso los días en los que estaba más ocupado, intentaba sacar tiempo de donde fuera para poder buscarte. Pero nunca conseguí encontrarte.

Tras una silenciosa pausa, tanto por su parte como por Luffy, quien había detenido todos sus movimientos dentro del baño, continuó.

- Es una situación bastante irónica, ¿no crees? Nos encontramos sin querer, y cuando queremos encontrarnos no lo conseguimos. Es como si alguien estuviera jugando con nuestros destinos, cruzándolos cuando le da la gana.

- No importa – la voz del pequeño llegó hasta Zoro a través de la puerta. – Ahora he podido encontrarte, me da igual que alguien haya jugado con nosotros. No permitiré que vuelvas a desaparecer.

Zoro sonrió ante las palabras del pequeño. La situación no había cambiado para nada, ese chico seguía logrando hacerle sonreír con naturalidad, como si fuera algo instintivo en él cuando rondaba a su alrededor. Los largos meses de ausencia no habían significado nada frente a los contados días de presencia en su vida. Por extraño que pudiera parecer, esos días en los que le vio pesaban más que cualquiera de los demás en los que estuvieron separados. Y es que ese chico era realmente especial para Zoro, aún no entendía por qué.

Sólo había una diferencia, una gran diferencia, entre el Luffy que había conocido y el que se había presentado esa noche ante él. Y esa sutil pero presente diferencia se encontraba en su sonrisa y en las lágrimas derramadas.

- Luffy… - Zoro titubeó antes de continuar, sin saber si debía hacerlo o no. - ¿Va todo bien?

El silencio fue su respuesta, y Zoro lamentó haber hecho una pregunta tan indiscreta sobre un tema que tanto parecía afectar al chico. Pero cuando estaba dispuesto a disculparte, la puerta del baño se abrió, y de ella salió el pequeño, vistiendo unos pantalones negros y desgastados que le quedaban exageradamente anchos, y…

Y nada más que unos pantalones, pues llevaba su torso al descubierto.

Y Zoro tuvo que apoyarse con fuerza en la pared para no caerse a causa de la impresión.

El pecho del moreno contaba con una enorme cicatriz, fruto de una quemadura, que abarcaba casi la totalidad de su extensión, formando una especie de "X".

- Ahora no eres el único que tiene una cicatriz, Zoro.

La broma del pequeño, junto con su suave risilla, consiguieron que el peliverde se serenara, aunque en ningún momento desapareció el miedo de su interior.

Algo le decía que esa marca ocultaba tras ella algo mucho más doloroso que el fuego que le había quemado para que quedara grabada.

- ¿Quieres contármelo? – preguntó con cautela, escudriñando la expresión del moreno.

Luffy esbozó una pequeña sonrisa sombría mientras sus ojos viajaban por sus recuerdos.

- Realmente no hay mucho que contar. Simplemente hace unos meses mi hermano me protegió de una explosión que hubo cerca de nuestro piso. Me salvó la vida, pero murió.

Zoro ahogó un respingo. ¿Luffy había estado inmiscuido en el atentado de hacía seis meses? No sólo eso… su hermano había muerto en él.

Recordaba perfectamente al hermano de Luffy, a pesar de que le había visto una sola vez. Pero el cariño que mostraban tenerse era algo que merecía la penar recordar. Cualquier ojo que se hubiera posado sobre ellos podía haberse percatado de que estaban muy unidos. ¿Qué podía decir en ese momento para consolar a Luffy? Un simple "lo siento" le parecía tan insultante, tan banal… como si unas simples palabras cordiales pudiera aliviar el dolor que ese chico había tenido que soportar él solo durante tanto tiempo.

Tiempo en el que Zoro no estuvo a su lado.

Esa sí era una razón para disculparse.

- Lo siento, Luffy – el moreno centró sus ojos en él. – Siento no haber aparecido. Siento no haber estado contigo. Siento no haber podido ayud…

Y Zoro se detuvo. ¿Qué estaba diciendo? ¿Desde cuándo su ego era tan grande como para presumir que su presencia había sido necesaria para la recuperación del pequeño?

Se maldijo a sí mismo. Ese "lo siento" era casi tan ofensivo como el primero en el que había pensado.

Luffy se dio cuenta de que algo sucedía al peliverde, pues mostraba en su rostro una expresión de rabia y apretaba sus puños con fuerza. Ladeando la cabeza, intentó imaginar por qué Zoro había reaccionado de esa forma, pero no se le ocurría ninguna razón.

- No te preocupes – esperó a que Zoro le mirara para ofrecerle una pequeña sonrisa. – Es cierto que durante todo este tiempo tuve muchas ganas de encontrarte, pero creo que ha sido mejor de esta manera. Habría sido bastante vergonzoso que me vieras en ese estado.

La risilla del pequeño llenó tanto la habitación como el pecho de Zoro, que comenzó a latir al son de un corazón acelerado.

Recordando cómo hacía tiempo había decidido que ese joven no interferiría en sus ilusiones, Zoro maldijo tanto a su "yo" pasado como a su "yo" presente. Era imposible que ese pequeño no se ganara un hueco en su vida, imposible que sus objetivos no se cruzaran con él del mismo modo que ambos se habían cruzado, hacía ya dos años, en ese concurrido paso de peatones.

Y una nueva meta apareció en su mente.

Haría que ese muchacho volviera a mostrar esa pura y brillante sonrisa sobre sus labios.

¿Cómo había sido posible que dos personas tan diferentes acabaran unidas por un único destino? O por un único abrazo, porque Zoro, a pesar de seguir vistiendo la fría y húmeda ropa que se había empapado bajo la lluvia, volvió a abrazar al pequeño, estrechándolo con fuerza y con cariño sobreprotector. Y nuevamente, tras la sorpresa inicial, Luffy correspondió ese abrazo.

Ese era su segundo abrazo, como ese día había sido la segunda vez que hablaron.

- No volveré a dejarte solo, nunca más – susurró Zoro al oído del pequeño, que se estremeció con esas palabras.

Su sexto encuentro fue su último encuentro, pues a partir de ese día no se separaron. Las personas encuentran aquello que han perdido, y ellos nunca más volvieron a perderse, nunca más desaparecieron de la vida del otro.

Nunca más se separaron de ese asfixiante abrazo, pues Zoro se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle.

Ese abrazo conseguía que Luffy volviera a mostrar esa gran sonrisa que le había enamorado perdidamente de un completo desconocido. Tanto había hecho ese chico por él, tanto con meros gestos y simples palabras, tanto le había cambiado, tanto le había salvado, que ahora Zoro quería devolverle una milésima parte de lo que Luffy había significado en su vida.

Reuniendo valor para enfrentarse a esas nuevas emociones desconocidas, Zoro se separó un poco del pequeño, contemplando con devoción su sonrisa, acariciando con suavidad su mejilla.

Pero algo en el ambiente que les rodeaba cambió, algo que hizo que Luffy dejara de sonreír pero mantuviera sus labios entreabiertos, mirando y suspirando con inconsciente necesidad, pidiendo a Zoro en silencio una prueba de la declaración que acababa de realizar.

Y Zoro, ansioso por dársela, se inclinó sobre el pequeño, acercándose despacio a esos labios, disfrutando de la espera, del tiempo que pasó antes de producirse ese pequeño y suave contacto, porque ese tiempo era, cuanto menos, excitante. Saber lo que iba a ocurrir, y saber que iba a ocurrir lo que deseaba que ocurriera, al contrario de lo que pudiera parecer, no impacientaba al peliverde. Porque, ¿qué eran unos segundos más alejado de esa boca que exhalaba un cálido aliento sobre su piel? Después de una larga espera de dos años, pues ahora entendía lo que la sonrisa de ese chico le había producido en su primer encuentro, ese instante era un dulce sufrimiento que no le importaba soportar.

Un pequeño y sabroso sufrimiento que tuvo su grata recompensa.

Estirando su cuello, Luffy se acercó repentinamente al peliverde, pues parecía que para él esa espera no significaba lo mismo que para Zoro. Luffy la sentía como una tortura, era como tener un plato de jugosa carne frente a sus ojos sin poder devorarlo. No sé qué tan acertada podía ser esta comparación, pero recordando la pasión del pequeño por la carne creo que es, como mínimo, adecuada.

Y ese rápido acercamiento supuso que Zoro alcanzara su destino antes de lo previsto, chocando con suavidad contra la boca del pequeño, quien sin más demora la utilizó para envolver los labios de Zoro, apretándolos con los suyos, acariciándolos con su lengua y mordiéndolos con sus dientes. Y Zoro, tras superar la sorpresa y la extrañeza que le causó ese contacto, respondió al beso de Luffy, agarrándolo con fuerza por la cintura, acercando sus cuerpos como si intentara fundirlos en uno solo. Pronto la guerra de sus labios se trasladó al interior de sus bocas, donde comenzaron un exhaustivo y minucioso examen de la cavidad ajena, buscando conocerla igual que conocían la suya propia.

Ese beso más apasionado por momentos se prolongó tanto como sus pulmones resistieron la falta de oxígeno. Viéndose ya en la necesidad de respirar, Zoro se alejó del pequeño. Pero al percatarse del hilillo de saliva que aún unía sus labios, volvió a juntarlos, aun con Luffy jadeando por la falta de aire, en un beso casto. Un pequeño y fugaz contacto que Zoro utilizó para que ese hilo húmedo se perdiera y se enredara con su lengua, notando el sabor de sus bocas mezclado. Ese pequeño gesto, más inocente que el anterior, provocó un mayor efecto en Luffy. Al volver a separarse, el peliverde pudo percibir el suave tono encarnado que teñía de ternura las mejillas del moreno. Tan jugosas lucían que Zoro no se resistió, y por tercera vez se inclinó sobre Luffy, esta vez para besar su mejilla.

Su evolución había sido a la inversa, ¿no creéis?

Tras esa suave caricia, sin romper su abrazo, ambos jóvenes se separaron levemente, lo justo para poder tener sus rostros a la vista. Y cuando sus ojos se cruzaron, cuando desaparecieron en el interior de los del contrario, sin pensarlo ni esperarlo, comenzaron a reír.

Y su risa era pura y cristalina, sincera. Era una risa natural, de mera felicidad. El pasado de ambos jóvenes, tan diferente a la par que tortuoso, seguiría presente durante el resto de sus vidas. Pero ese dolor, por fin, podía ser aplacado. Y la persona que conseguía ese efecto se encontraba entre sus brazos.

Por supuesto que Luffy no iba a olvidar a su hermano, ni su sacrificio, ni su despedida. Pero ya no lloraría más por él, Ace no habría querido que se hundiera en su pena y desolación, y hasta ese día era lo que había hecho. Pero Zoro, por fin, le había sacado de ese pozo de amargura, y le había devuelto las ganas de ser feliz.

Y Zoro, por su parte, tampoco olvidaría la soledad de su infancia, ni su ansiado sueño. Pero ese chico había abierto para él las puertas de un mundo que nunca había esperado encontrar. La felicidad de estar con alguien, de saber que alguien te quiere, te necesita… Zoro creía que ese tipo de sentimientos no eran más que parte de un cuento de hadas inventado por la gente desesperada. Nunca se había parado a pensar que pudiera ser real.

Real, y para él.

¡Qué importante acontecimiento acababan de vivir! ¡Cuán grandes y trascendentales podían llegar a ser las consecuencias de su beso! ¿Qué obstáculos les esperarían a partir de ese momento? La aceptación de sus allegados era el primero de todos, pues su relación, por muy auténtica que fuera en sus corazones, no sería tan fácil de reconocer por sus amigos.

Ya ni hablemos de la aceptación social.

Pero, ¿qué importaba en ese momento? Ni en ese momento, ni en ningún otro posterior, pues todas las pruebas que la vida interpusiera en su camino las superarían, juntos. Porque la presencia del otro era un remedio para cualquiera que fuera su enfermedad. Era la frescura que aliviaba el calor del verano. La sangre que circulaba por sus venas, nutriendo su cuerpo y haciendo bombear su corazón.

Curiosa historia, ¿no? Tanta gente cruzaba a diario en ese paso de peatones, miles de personas incluso, y aun así nuestros protagonistas consiguieron encontrarse.

Un encuentro fortuito que cambió sus vidas para siempre.

Un juego (o ironía) del destino que acabó con todo su sufrimiento y soledad.

Un amor oculto entre la multitud que alguna estrella quiso unir.

Y es que la vida hay que vivirla, pues sus caminos son insondables, y sus sorpresas pueden ser tan gratas como esta.

* * *

_**~ FIN ~**_

* * *

_Y así termina este fic. Es un OneShot, un OneShot muuuuuuy largo, lo siento xD Espero que la lectura no se os haya hecho pesada... me daba pereza dividirlo en partes porque esta página es un poco más complicada para ello xD_

_Para terminar, nuevamente gracias a LunaPieces por organizar un concurso de fics para conmemorar su año como fansub (¡FELICIDADES!). Vuestra labor es muy buena, espero que este no sea el último aniversario que celebremos =3 Gracias también a todo el equipo de LunaPieces por darme el segundo puesto en el concurso, fue un placer para mí participar y es todo un honor haber conseguido el premio ^.^_

_Y por último, gracias a todos por leer el fic, espero que os haya gustado =3 Ha sido un fic bastante... experimental para mí xD_

_Agradecería vuestros comentarios, cualquier opinión positiva o negativa será bien recibida, y cualquier cosa que queráis decirme yo la leeré y os responderé ^.^_


End file.
